Bed Of Lies
by pennsatuckies
Summary: "I'm not going to fake a relationship with you for ratings nor popularity, Lea. That's ridiculous." "What could possibly go wrong?"


**Author's note;**  
><strong>I decided to write another fic. This idea has been stuck in my head for an annoying long time. I hope y'all enjoy it. Most chapters will be written in Dianna's pov, and if not, I'll let you know. Yes, I know it's kind of a weird place to start a fic, but this fic will include flashbacks, so you can kind of discover more and more about what happened before.<strong>

**Pardon my English.**

**Enjoy!**

**ps. don't forget to review. I love reviews.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So, had fun today<em>?" I ask out loud, sitting down next to the tiny brunette, handing her a cup of coffee.

"_Hmm, depends on what you call fun."_ She smiles, taking a sip of her coffee. "_It was kind of fun, I mean, yeah, we fooled around, and talked a bit, but it would have been so much better if you were there with us._" She sighs, taking another sip of her coffee and looking over at me. _"It's always more fun when your best friend ever is around_." Her almost weightless head leans into my shoulder as she takes a deep breath.

"_That's lovely to hear, and understandable… But I was actually looking for some funny stories about the set life today. I want to stay updated you know, I don't want to arrive on set in a few days, feeling like I've missed big things_." I look over to Lea, whose head is still resting on my shoulder.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was just trying to be nice_." A soft giggle escapes her lips as she looks into the distance of our room. "_Well, Cory showed some of his glorious dance moves, and almost tripped over his own feet, because he just really can't dance… But he doesn't really mind, so it's fine_."

I can see she's thinking at the way she frowns and pouts her lips. It's extremely cute, to me.

"_Oh, and Naya threw a chair at Mark. No biggie. –"_

"_She what?!_" I interrupt, looking right back at Lea who looks up to me, not getting why I reacted like this. "_Naya?_"

_"Yeah, threw a chair at Mark. They got into a word fight and I don't know what it was about, but it looked like they were damn mad at each other. Not that I mind that much, love them, but I don't care about their relationship or anything."_ The brunette mumbles. She clearly doesn't care that much about the entire happening, but I sure do.

Naya and I started together, we have this special bond because we were two fishes, thrown in a big sea of other fishes, together, at the same time. We kind of discovered the Glee world together, and we still are discovering it. Meanwhile, my other half, Lea, doesn't care that much. She was there before the both of us and has a stronger bond with Chris, because they were there together as well. It doesn't surprise me though. I think you will always have this special bond with someone you start with.

"_Do I have to, like, call her? To check if she's okay? I really don't want her to be hurt or sad or anything, knowing I could've made her feel better_." I worry, almost standing up as Lea places her hand on my arm.

_"Dianna, calm down_." She sighs, putting her cup of coffee on the table in front of us. "_She is fine, I swear. Heather ran after her and I bet they had a wonderful talk. Don't worry about it. You weren't there, haven't seen it, so she can't blame you. From now on we'll just pretend you didn't hear it either_." The brunette sighs, looking over at me, making eye contact to make sure I'm listening. "_All I'm still going to tell you is that I don't think their relationship will last that long anymore, which still, isn't our problem. They've been fighting a lot, which I know you haven't noticed, because your mind is always in another universe-._"

_"I did notice! I just guess I kind of expected them to talk everything out and be happy again. I know they have been fighting a lot lately and I've heard both of them say bad things about each other, but that doesn't mean they'll be over soon. Maybe they really will talk it out_." I raise my shoulders for a few seconds as I look down at my knees.

I just want them to be happy. I just want everyone to be happy.

"_Lady, you're too good for this world. Too good. I love you, but you're too good. I know you love people, and I know you would do an awful lot for people to make them happy, but you really got to stop worrying about everyone's problems and start thinking about yourself. You can't be here and there, and protect everyone. People were created to protect themselves, and ask for help if they need it, as long as they don't ask for help, it means they're trying to get out of it themselves. We sure can try to save that relationship, but it wouldn't help them as individuals. So, just let them… And stop worrying_." Lea preaches, wrapping her arms around my upper body, slowly putting me down, so my head rests on her chest.

"_I'm not worrying, I'm just…_" I try to come up with another word as Lea strikes her soft, touchy fingers through my long, blonde locks.

"_Worried, yes_." She smile, finishing my sentence. "_One of my other friends used to be just like you, always worrying, caring too much, trying to help others 24/7, forgetting about herself. It was horrible to see her like that, she ended up in a dark hole and, no, not your rabbit hole, and nobody was there to help her out. Well, besides me, but all of those other friends she helped and cared so much about… Gone_." Lea mumbles softly, looking back down at me. "_I don't want to scare you, but I just want to warn you. It's wonderful to care about others, but it's also tricky_."

Her words are followed by a long, but comfortable silence. Because she probably knows I've heard what she said and am thinking about it at the moment.

Many people have told me I should stop worrying already, but I guess I just can't. I don't want to have a discussion with Lea, though, so I'll just remain silent. I don't want us to start throwing chairs too, and I honestly just don't want to say anything, because I don't want to offend her, because I kind of want to lay like this forever. It's so comfortable. It doesn't even feel weird, even though she's my best friend. Maybe that's because I'm always 'the touchy friend', and now it's Lea.

"_You're so quiet._ " The brunette interrupts the silence, looking down at me again. "_Are you dead or what?_" She jokes, tickling my belly for a few seconds as I kick at a complete other direction, trying to hold my laugh. If I laugh she'll continue, if I don't, she won't. And I don't want to get tickled for another half hour, once again.

"_Just thinking_." I answer, smiling up to her for a few seconds. "_I'm used to being the one with the good, strong, long, advices, but I guess you just beat me to it."_ I smile, closing my eyes as her soft fingers slide through my hair. It's so comforting.

"_Sometimes even the best advice-givers need advice_." The brunette nods, leaning her chin on top of my head.

_"I love you_." I whisper, leaving my eyes closed, totally losing myself in the moment.

"_I love you too, lady_." She whispers back, taking a deep breath.

The silence doesn't last long this time.

"_I'd really dislike us, if I wasn't a half of us."_ The brunette interrupts the silence, with a cute smile on her face, like she is about to say something extremely cute.

"_Mhm?" _I moan. Silences aren't really her thing. I love silences, but Lea doesn't. She once told me it makes her feel like she has done or said something wrong, and uncomfortable. Meanwhile it makes me feel calm and comfortable.

But we all know what they say, right? Opposites attract.

"_We're just too cute for words. If I would see us on tv or whatever, I'd be disgusted by our cuteness, and touchiness._"She giggles, her adorable giggle fills my ear shell.

"_Well, why don't you start apologizing to our fans already? Even though they only see us fight and discuss things, as Quinn and Rachel_." I point out, looking up at the brunette, who can't stop touching me.

Her soft fingers keep making their way over my shoulder, arm and hand. I'm usually the one to hold her, but I can't complain about this way either. Her touches make me feel weak, they make me feel like I just died and ended up in Heaven.

"_Imagine Quinn and Rachel as best friends... Or couple. Imagine the ratings._"

I would love to play Lea's best friend. It's so hard to pretend to hate her as Quinn. All these insults are so not me. I love to act, but it doesn't feel right to insult Lea.

"_Ryan would never. Remember the endless speech we got when we smiled at each other_." I point out, opening my eyes and shaking my head.

He looked so mad, just because Lea and I smiled at each other in the background.

"_That was ridiculous! He acted like we leaked nudes or whatever_." She laughs. "_That's it... That's what we should do!_" Her laugh makes place for a serious look on her face.

"_Leak nudes...?"_ I whisper, looking up at her. I'm not going to leak nudes. I don't even have nudes.

"_Ew. No. No no. Remember when all of us discussed things we could do to promote Glee and ourselves? Leak nudes, say rude things, do a risky photo shoot, appear on many carpets, tweet about each other, date... We, Dianna, should date, or fake date_." You can literally hear the excitement in hear voice.

I remove my head from her chest and look at her excited face.

"_What..."_ I mumble, a bit confused. Since when am I supposed to care that much about ratings and popularity.

"_It would give us so much popularity. I mean, look at Naya and Mark. Naya was just background character and look, she's receiving free fame right now! Ryan would love us so much more if we would fake a relationship for ratings! And it would make us more popular too! Yay lesbians!_" The brunette blurts out. But I won't let her continue.

"_I'm_ _not going to fake a relationship with you for ratings nor popularity, Lea. That's ridiculous_." I shake my head, standing up and making my way towards the kitchen. It doesn't take long for Lea to follow me.

"_What could possibly go wrong?_" Lea asks out loud, raising her shoulders and walking after me.

"_Eh? Everything! It's sick to fake a relationship. Why would you even? Love is not a thing to play around with. What if it doesn't look believable? What if we fail? What if it tears us apart? What if being so called gay ruins our career? What if we fall in love with someone else? What if we get fired? What if it ruins us? Everything could go wrong. Look at Mark and Naya! I don't want us to end up throwing chairs at each other as well._" I blurt out, turning around and shaking my head at Lea. "_What if people find out it's all fake and what if that breaks some lovely hearts? It's too risky_. " I'd love to call the idea stupid as well, but I know that would hurt Lea. You can call her ideas whatever you want, but she'll take the word 'stupid' personally.

It's not that I don't want to do it with Lea. It's that it's too risky and could go wrong too easily. People are so damn smart, and also, let's not forget about the homophobic asses either.

"_Well, you don't have to do it with me, you know. You can also do it with Cory or Harry or whoever you want to, if you don't want to risk our friendship, or don't want to be known as Diannesbian, and don't want to have to go through all that kind of shit, like…_" I look a bit down to see two strong brown eyes, looking at mine. The way she looks makes it look like she's insecure and scared.

What does she expect? That I'm going to say it's indeed about her and that I would rather do it with a guy, because I'm against everything that's LGBT?

"_Diannesbian? Lea… Lea… It's not about the who part. It's about the what part. I just don't like to fake. I don't want to be known for things that aren't real. I know myself, I can't fake things, I'll blabber everything out and make a fool of myself, not just myself. I'll make a fool of us_." I put my hands on the kitchen counter and lean a bit backwards.

A short silence fills the room. Looks like someone is trying to realize what I just said, like she didn't even listen at the things I said before, and she's realizing it now.

"_Well, okay, I get it. Let me know if you ever change your mind, though_." The brunette mumbles, looking up to me and looking back down again.

"_I don't think I'll ever change my mind._" I sigh, raising my shoulders.

* * *

><p>Two soft, but still noticeable knocks prevent me from falling asleep. Lea.<p>

"_Mhmm?_" I mumble, looking over at the door of the bedroom. "_You don't have to knock, it's your room too._" I mumble, trying to switch to my side.

I look up to see the tiny brunette walk into our room like she just has been dropped in a warzone.

"_Lea, please, I'm not going to shoot you or anything_." I sigh, sitting back up, leaning with my back against the wall behind the bed.

"_I'm sorry_." She answers, walking over to me and sitting down next to me on the bed. "_I just wanted to be sure I didn't hurt you_."The worry in her voice makes me melt a bit.

Keep it together, Dianna.

"_You didn't_." I nod, wrapping my arms around her to pull her closer to me, making sure she knows it really is ok. "_I mean, why would I even be mad? Because you asked me to be your fake girlfriend? That's nothing but flattering._" I chuckle as she rests her head on my chest.

_"Yet you still turned me down, rude as fuck."_ She teases, grabbing one of my hands and playing with my fingers.

This woman.

"_Which I explained_." I finish her sentence. "_Twice_."

"_I know, I know. I still don't really get it, but I can live with it. Although I've been doing some thinking, hm. You said it's not about the person…_" She points out, looking up to me. "_Does that have any, like, meaning?_"

_"I don't know_." I answer, honestly. I don't know if it means anything that I don't care who to date, or fake date, whatever. And I honestly don't want to think about it, because that would mean I'd have to find a conclusion and go live with it. Which I'd rather not.

"_You know you can just be honest with me, just like I was with you, right_?" She whispers, striking her thumb over my hand, trying to comfort me.

I still remember the day she came out to me like it was yesterday, came out for being bisexual, though. We were discussing our previous relationships and why they didn't work out, and then she showed me this picture of her and a girl, kissing, like it was nothing. It indeed was no big deal. It's not a big deal to be bi or gay. Lea didn't seem to think it was a big deal either, because she didn't even bother to explain. She was all 'yeah, this is me with a girl, but that's over now. We kissed and had fun, dated for a few weeks, but that was all.'. I love it when people think about sexualities like that, even though I can't myself. For some unknown reason I just don't want to think about it. If I don't talk nor think about it, it's not there. If it's not there, I don't have to think about it and find things out.

_"I know_." I nod, after realizing there has been a pretty long silence, because I was too busy thinking. "_And I promise you that I am, and will always be, honest with you_." I promise, looking at her and nodding once again. _"I promise_."

"_Well, then I promise you not to drag you into things you don't want, anymore, oh, and to take no for an answer_." Lea smiles, closing her eyes. "_And I also promise you to wait for you, and listen to you, whenever you want me to_."

_"I hate promises_." I chuckle, looking down at her once again as she opens her eyes, to response to my words.

"_So do I_." The brunette laughs, leaning her head deeper into my body.

She's too perfect for words. I love this woman and her adorable ways so much.


End file.
